New Year
by ximena-chan
Summary: Although Hinata never wanted to know the answer, she asked the question. “Do you love someone?” Naruto scratched his head. “Y-yeah…” It was odd because that someone was the girl he was talking to. “Tell me about her.” She requested.NaruHina and others


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warnings: Unbeta-ed

* * *

New Year**

**By Ximena-san**

He leaned at the railing of the balcony of the mansion. He watched the garden down below as people lingered in a happy demeanor. He smiled as he saw a few shinobi check the fireworks for the last time. They had a serious look on their faces. He wanted to tell them to at least lighten up; it was New Year's Eve after all and they were just an hour and a half away from next year. Naruto straightened up and stretched his body; he had been standing there for quite a long while now.

After stretching his body, he decided to look back to what happened that year. He wanted to pick up some things to learn.

It was a very hard year for him; that year was the year he came back from his training with Jiraiya. At his arrival many months ago, he was greeted by his friends. He would happily spend time with them to catch up but he knew he still had more important things to do; he still had to retrieve Sasuke.

After long missions and journeys to find the missing Uchiha, they finally met him. Sakura was there with him on that day; in fact she was always with him on missions. Their friends would often mistake them as a couple because they often went just with one another. Another fact was that he wanted to believe his friends; he wanted to believe that Sakura was his…

But he knew she wasn't…

He kept on denying because he knew she couldn't be his and he turned his eyes to another girl.

Back to Uchiha Sasuke, he was another reason why he didn't pursue Sakura anymore…

That faithful day when the rivals met, Sasuke was still buried deep in the darkness of his heart. His mind was still centered on one thing; to get stronger for revenge.

The both of them weren't able to avoid a fight. It also seemed that it was the only was to get Sasuke out of the darkness that he thought of; he decided to beat the crap out of him.

But the fight never did anything to Sasuke. Yes, Naruto did beat him and he was taken back to Konoha. The topic about Orochimaru was temporarily closed; Tsunade wanted to get the Uchiha out of the darkness as soon as possible.

That was the only time that Naruto was able to have time for his "life away form the battlefield". That was when he decided to pursue the girl he had set his eyes on.

Naruto's heart sank; she was already preoccupied with another guy. He didn't know why, but he was really sad and depressed over that matter.

"_This is too troublesome you know…but for a dear friend…I will do this. You know Naruto… you don't have to blame yourself. You were young and…uh…very dense." Shikamaru patted him on the back. _

"_Kuso, Shikamaru! What does it have to do with the fact that I _let her slip out of my _hands?" He exclaimed and crossed his arms._

_Shikamaru sighed and muttered that love was very troublesome. "All right, blame yourself if you want for the rest of your life. Let yourself live in the past. Remember though that living in the past is something not very good to do; you can look back but never live in it…what becomes of your present and future if you do? There are several chances to meet another girl who will make your heart beat slower and faster at the same time; there is no need to sulk and forget what is happening right now. It may be hard Naruto but the only thing you can do with your past to pick up the needles that Kami-sama threw you. What will you do when the one meant for you just passes by while you sulk in the corner with your past?"_

_Naruto was startled by Shikamaru's speech. That was one of the longest things he said to him. _

_Shikamaru sighed. "And as a final piece of advice, be sensitive enough…" Shikamaru smiled lazily. "The future is the new beginning for you…"_

Shikamaru's speech was pinned at Naruto's mind and as he remembered it while he stood at the balcony, he smiled. He always faced the future with a hope that a new beginning for him could start.

Hinata walked around the garden of their mansion after greeting her friends. While she walked around she found a small spot where she could sit and be by herself. She sat down at the bench and relaxed there.

She too decided too have a look back in the past.

She in fact worked very hard for the past years because of the one she loves. Her efforts weren't in vain and she did become strong ninja. She also built up some of her confidence. She needed to be ready for the time he would come back which was several moths ago. When he came back, she was just able to give him a simple "welcome back" because he was dragged to Tsunade's office at that time. She waited for the time that she would be able to speak with him but that didn't come. He was always busy and away for missions. Because of that she was very sad. She wanted to talk with him. But unfortunately for her, even though she prayed, wished and hoped so much for that time to come; it still didn't come.

She even turned down many suitors because she didn't want to throw away the hope of being with him someday.

But then, the rumor struck her. They said that Naruto and Sakura was already a couple. She didn't want to believe that but she was sent on a long mission with her ex-teammate before being able to ask Naruto about it, Aburame Shino.

During her mission, she felt down and disappointed. Her hope slowly crumbled and disappeared. At that time, her ex-teammate was the one who comforted her and thanks to his efforts, (because Hinata was so sad, she wasn't able to work at full capacity) they completed the mission.

When they came back after the mission, Shino told her something that shocked her and brought more trouble to her heart.

"_Hinata, I want to go out with you." _

She was startled and confused; she didn't know what to answer.

"_Sorry Shino-kun, but I can't answer that now…I need time to think." Hinata replied._

"_I understand." He said._

Hinata went home that day and thought about what Shino said to her. Shino was friend but the thought of Shino going out with her never crossed her mind. She never even had the idea that Shino wanted to go out with her!

That night was also the night of the infamous "girl's night" that Sakura started when they were fourteen. She went there and told them what happened because she didn't know how to react.

"_Take the chance, Hinata-chan!" Ten Ten suggested while poking her at her sides to tickle her._

_Hinata backed away from her and unfortunately tripped because something was on the ground. The good thing was she landed on the couch. The girls laughed. _

_Hinata laughed with them because of her clumsiness._

_Soon the laughter faded and silence filled the room. Hinata looked around. Ino and TenTen smiled at her. Sakura wasn't there; she was taking care of Uchiha Sasuke who was brought back by Sakura and Naruto's efforts. The other girls who became their friends were off at the other side of the apartment talking about something else. _

"_So…are you going to seize the chance?" Ino teased her with a grin._

_Hinata was still lying down at the couch; she looked at the ceiling. "I don't know…" She answered. _

"_What do you mean!" Ino and TenTen exclaimed._

_Hinata sat up and faced them. She started to twiddle her fingers. "Anou…do you think it's true?" She asked. _

_Ino raised an eyebrow and TenTen tapped the ground with her feet impatiently. "What are you talking about?" They asked. _

_Hinata shot a nervous glance at them and the pace of her twiddling picked up. "The rumor about Naruto and Sakura…" She whispered. _

"_Oh…" Ino and TenTen said it again at the same time. _

"_So...do you think it's true?" Hinata repeated the question._

"_I can't tell…I haven't talked to her yet; I'm not that close with Naruto…" She said._

_Hinata turned her head towards Ino. "Maybe…maybe not…" She sighed knowing that Hinata was disappointed. "I haven't talked to forehead girl yet. The last time I spoke with her was just a simple 'hello.' And I haven't seen Naruto lately." She said. _

_Hinata lowered her head and sighed in disappointment. _

"_Aw, come on girl!" TenTen cheered._

_Hinata slightly raised her head so she could see TenTen._

"_There are more guys out there…Shino is an example!" Ino said._

"_But…"_

But she took the chance anyway. She wanted to forget about Naruto with the help of Shino.

While Hinata was deep in thought, someone tapped her. She broke her recollection and saw TenTen smiling at her. She was with Neji who was holding her hand.

"Hey…!" TenTen waved a hello.

Hinata smiled. "TenTen-nee chan…" She said.

Neji raised an eyebrow. TenTen blushed. "Since when did you start calling her like that?" Neji asked.

Hinata's smile grew. "Since tonight…" She said. "So why are the both of you here?" Hinata asked.

"TenTen dragged me here…" Neji said and TenTen punched him at the arm as a reaction.

Neji let go of her hand and massaged his arm.

"No you were the one who dragged me here!" TenTen exclaimed while she crossed her arms. "You even said that 'Hinata-sama looks lonely, we better cheer her up.' And then you dragged me here." She said while imitating Neji's voice at the part where she said what he said earlier.

Hinata smiled at the quarreling couple. She knew that their fight was just a small one so she just watched.

"No…that's not what I said. I said 'Hinata-sama looks lonely' and you dragged me while saying 'let's cheer her up!'" Neji said failing to imitate TenTen's voice.

The couple continued their small fight and Hinata looked around and saw the balcony. She didn't see anyone there so she decided to go there. She stood up and went there.

The couple stopped their fight.

There was silence for a moment but then TenTen broke it, "Look what you've done!" She exclaimed.

"It was not completely my fault…" He said. "It was your fault too…" He snickered.

TenTen was red in anger. "Hyuuga Neji…if I didn't love you, you might have been buried deep under the ground years ago!" She exclaimed.

"Hmmm…what do you mean, woman? You want to kill me?" He mocked TenTen with his smile.

"What if I want to?" TenTen asked.

"Try it if you can…" He continued to mock her.

TenTen fumed in anger. "HYUUGA NEJI…!" She exclaimed in a firm tone.

Neji got into Jyuuken stance as TenTen charged at him** weaponless**. Neji snickered again.

When TenTen got near him, he pushed her arms. She stepped sideward and unfortunately lost her balance. She was supposed to fall on the ground but Neji caught her.

She opened her eyes and saw Neji's white eyes staring at her. He was now smiling sweetly at her.

"So much for a ninja…" He said.

TenTen smiled. She raised her eyebrow. "Had fun?"

"Not much…I hate it when the woman I love gets angry…especially at me…but...it can be fun **sometimes**." He said and leaned down to kiss TenTen.

Naruto saw Neji and TenTen. He chuckled and whispered, "Love…"

"N-Na-Naruto-kun…?" A female called out. Naruto turned around; he knew that voice.

"Hinata…" He whispered.

Away from the party, in a house, a pink haired girl was leaning at the wall watching the one she loves. The one she loves was watching the fireplace. She would look at the fire from time to time but she could never avoid watching him, even if it was only his back.

She looked down on the ground with sad eyes. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

It was New Year's Eve, and there she was with him in a silent and lonely house. Instead of celebrating with her friends, she chose to spend it with Uchiha Sasuke.

"…why won't you talk to me?" She asked and sighed.

She looked up and watched him again.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto repeated. He was wondering why she stood like she was suddenly frozen. "Are you alright? Why do you look like you saw a ghost?" He asked with a grin.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she saw his boyish grin. _He looked too handsome tonight. _

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Cat got you're tongue or are you just too mesmerized by my fancy clothes?" He asked though his clothes weren't that fancy. He leaned one elbow on the railing.

Hinata smiled shyly. "You're clothes aren't that fancy at all…" She managed to say even though her heart was beating very fast. Naruto laughed at what she said.

He rubbed his chin. "True; my clothes aren't that fancy at all." He smiled. "But they look good on me, right?" He asked and gestured for Hinata to come closer.

As Hinata approached him, she observed him. Naruto wasn't wearing his prized forehead protector. His slightly longer hair was down and he looked good with it. He was wearing a black jacket and it was closed so Hinata didn't know what he was wearing inside. He was also wearing black slacks and good-looking leather shoes. It seems that he wasn't expecting any danger for now.

Sasuke was back.

Orochimaru was deemed to be terribly injured.

The Akatsuki will be in the shadows for more than three years because Naruto impressively killed four of them at separate encounters; they needed to recuperate.

"Yes, they do look good on you." Hinata said after gathering all her courage.

Naruto smiled.

_She looked like a goddess; she looked too beautiful…_

There was silence as Naruto stared at Hinata. The moonlight illuminated the shadows of the garden. Naruto sighed as the moonlight hit Hinata. _Now she really looked like a true goddess._ He wanted to bow down and worship her. _And the fact that she was wearing a beautiful white kimono made her really, really graceful. _

He cleared his throat and tore away his eyes from here once he sensed her discomfort. "Well, you look good too." He said.

There was silence again as Hinata stared at the moon.

Naruto chuckled. Hinata looked at him and questioned him why he was chuckling.

He stretched his hand out and pointed down below.

Hinata smiled.

Shikamaru sighed and slouched back at his chair. He slapped his face, "This is troublesome…" He whispered as Temari and Ino anticipated his answer.

He then stared at the vacant seat beside him. 'Really…anyone could sit there…they just need to ask…' He thought and sighed.

The two kunoichis were intently staring at the seat. They both wanted to sit beside him.

Ino took a step forward towards the vacant seat.

Temari stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Temari raised an eyebrow. If she had her fan with her, Ino might be blown away by now.

"Are you blind?" Ino asked mockingly. She was now engaged in a glaring contest with Temari.

"I would **never** let you sit there." Temari slowly stated with a firm voice.

Shikamaru sighed…

"Neither will I let you!" Ino exclaimed.

…and yet again, he sighed. He raised his head and his eyes followed the leaving clouds.

The two kunoichis were now arguing.

Chouji then approached his best friend with a bag of chips in hand.

"Oi, Shikamaru, can I sit **there**?" He asked. He opened the bags of chips and started eating it.

Shikamaru lazily looked at him and said, "Sure."

Slowly, Chouji sat down beside him.

The two arguing females stopped arguing. They were now staring at Chouji.

"What is he doing there?" Temari asked.

"Seating…isn't that obvious? Maybe you are blind." Ino said. "Anyway, why did you let him sit there beside you?" She asked. "You know that that seat was reserved for **me**!"

"I don't see your name on it." Temari tapped the ground with her foot.

Shikamaru sighed. It would be a very long and troublesome night for him.

Naruto laughed. "Poor Nara Shikamaru…" He whispered and chuckled again.

Hinata on the other hand, never said anything.

There was silence again.

Naruto, being who he was decided to end the silence. "Where's Shino? Why isn't he with you?" He asked the question he's been meaning to ask her when she went to the balcony.

Hinata was startled. "W-what were you saying?" She asked. She hasn't been listening at all. She was in her dreamland dreaming about Naruto as her boyfriend.

"Shino. Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, Shino…" Hinata's voice trailed off. "He's somewhere out there." She said.

Naruto shoved his other hand in his pocket. "Shouldn't he be with you tonight? I mean, he **is** your boyfriend. He should be with you." Naruto said.

Hinata sighed. "He's not my boyfriend anymore." She paused when she noticed that Naruto's face lit up. She wondered.

"Huh? Why should he leave a wonderful woman like **you**?" He asked.

"He found someone else…" She said. _'And besides, I never loved him to that extent…'_

"Oh…" Naruto whispered. He looked down to hide his face and smiled inwardly. _He now had a chance._

"How about you; why isn't Sakura with you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto raised his head and looked at her. "Why should she be with me?" He asked forgetting about the rumor that was spread months ago.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" She asked.

Naruto coughed. "That was just a rumor." He said.

Hinata's eyes widened. "You mean…she…you…" Hinata couldn't say much more.

"Nah, that couldn't happen; it would never happen" He stated the truth that he realized **years** ago.

Hinata bit her lower lip. She clenched her fists. _How stupid she was!_ She wanted to subject herself for torture because of her stupidity. If only she didn't bring herself to believe that…

Even though she **did** believe that, she still loves Naruto. The fire of her love hasn't been distinguished…it will never be put out…

In her eyes, she was the only option…he was the only option that she could truly love with all her heart.

But still, she was stupid. She wanted to call herself "Hinata-baka" because of it.

"Who did Shino meet?" Naruto broke her thoughts.

"Ugh…bug girl…" Hinata was surprised that she referred to Shino's new girlfriend like that.

Naruto laughed fondly. "So bug boy meets bug girl!" He exclaimed and laughed once again. He stopped when he saw that Hinata looked somewhat sad. "Hinata…?"

Hinata didn't say anything.

"Do you still…love him?" He asked.

Hinata looked at him. Her white eyes stared intently at his captivating blue ones.

"…It's not because of that, Naruto-kun…" She said.

"Then why are you sad?" He asked. _'I don't want to see you sad…'_

"…Because…all this time…I…I…just let him hope…I just made him suffer…" She said with a trembling voice.

"I never did love him as a lover." She added.

"You…you love someone else?" He asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Then why did you take your chances with him? Did the man that you love reject you?" He asked another question. _'Because if he did reject you…I'll beat him up into a pulp and beat it into his head that he's very stupid…he's' very stupid for letting someone like you pass…' _

"I took my chances because…I wanted to forget about him."

Another question answered.

He was eager to hear the answer to the other.

"The man didn't actually reject me…he…was…just…_unobtainable_…" She said. "He was like a star that couldn't be reached by a hand…by my hands…" Hinata added.

She wanted to say that he was that star but she didn't have that much courage at the moment.

"Unobtainable, eh? Must be a man of high stature…" He then thought about young men that were of high lineage that he met on his three years of travel with the toad sennin. Those men lived far away from Konoha, Hinata couldn't have met them, and she would meet them if she traveled too. It would make sense if he was one of those men; those men were either engaged to the one they love or betrothed to women who are of the same social level. Then…Hinata shook her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He's just a normal man…though he possesses a golden heart. He would be too good…for me…" She dropped her head.

"Hah! You may be the one that is too good for him! I mean you're gorgeous, kind, smart…" He continued to enumerate her characteristics that **he liked** in her. "But…he would be very lucky." His remark made her blush.

"You think so?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah…" Naruto flashed a grin. He felt jealous not knowing that it was him.

Although Hinata never wanted to know the answer, she asked the question. "Do **you** love someone?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Y-yeah…" It was odd because that someone was the girl he was talking to.

"Tell me about her." She requested. _'Tell me about **my** rival.'_

Naruto took a deep breath. He just told her a moment ago when he was telling her how good she was.

There was an awkward silence.

"It's you."

All of them waited in anticipation for the fireworks display that they all gathered there for.

5

4

3

2

1

**BOOM!**

Beautiful fireworks were fired up at the sky. The bright array of colors filled the sky. All of them had a smile in their faces except for a certain girl.

Sakura watched the fireworks from the Uchiha manor's rooftop. She sighed; she wished that he was here…Uchiha Sasuke; the love of her life was here with her watching the wonderful display of fireworks for the New Year.

_Step, step, step…_

"Sakura…" Her eyes widened. She instantly turned around when she heard _that_ voice. The raven haired shinobi was staring at her intently. His lips curved to form a true smile. "…Happy New Year…" He greeted.

Sakura stood up; her hands were clasped. "Sasuke-kun…" She said as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for taking so long." He said. "Thank you for waiting."

She smiled. "H-Happy New Year, Sasuke-kun…"

As the others said their greetings to their loved ones, Hinata stared at Naruto in shock.

"It's you Hinata…it's you…" He repeated.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" She didn't know what to say.

Naruto smiled. "Happy New Year, I guess." He forced out a laugh.

"I…I…" Hinata's lips trembled. It was too good to be true. Uzumaki Naruto loves her.

Naruto looked down below. Lee was making a ruckus because he drank too much Sake; Tsunade was scolding Gai for giving Lee too much Sake; Temari and Ino were still arguing; Shikamaru and Chouji were sharing chips; TenTen and Neji watched the fireworks with a true smile in their faces; Kiba sat in the grass, Akamaru by his side; Shino was with the "bug girl" Hinata was talking about; Iruka was spending time with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon; Kakashi didn't watch the fireworks display and was reading his favorite book; Kurenai was with Asuma and he was here…waiting for her reply, if there was one.

Naruto sighed. He looked up at the fireworks. _At least she now knows._

He shot a quick glance at her. Although she looked confused and troubled, she still looked cute.

Naruto smiled inwardly again.

He thought he was content on telling her, _he wanted to know who she loved._

The fireworks display hasn't ceased yet. The sky was still filled with its wonderful array of colors.

The sound of the exploding fireworks filled Naruto's hearing and it completely grabbed Naruto's attention.

Hinata…Hinata didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She didn't know how to react. Sure; she did imagine being with him as her lover a couple of times, but she never thought about what she would tell him should the time come that he would tell her he loves her.

She didn't think of what she should reply because, like she said, _he was a star that she cannot reach._

She never thought that this time would really come.

What a way to start the New Year…

She sneaked her way closer too him.

Naruto didn't notice; it _seemed_ that he was enjoying the display.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered. He didn't hear because of the loud noises the fireworks were making. She breathed in and coughed. The smell of gunpowder was too strong for her.

After gathering all her courage she said, "Naruto-kun…" straightly.

Naruto winced hearing her beautiful voice calling his name.

He refused to look at her and be captivated by her white orbs. "Y-yes, Hinata…" He asked. His heart was beating very fast.

"I…" She whispered. The fireworks ceased.

She sneaked her hands near his hands that were resting at the railing.

Naruto looked down at his hands. He wanted to hold her smaller ones and never let go if she was his…

"I like you too." She said breaking the silence that followed the fireworks display.

He was startled.** She **likes **him**? "Y-you do…?" He asked. He looked at Hinata. With a blush on her face, she nodded.

It was his turn to be speechless.

Hinata looked at his eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to say; there were so many things in his head but his heart was commanding him to hug her.

She turned to face him. She didn't know what to do…

Naruto tore his hands away from the railing and hugged her.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" She asked.

Naruto smiled.

"I don't know what to say…" He whispered at her ear.

Hinata hugged him back.

"Happy New Year…?'" She asked.

Naruto laughed with all his heart. "I already told you that.

"Well I haven't…" She said.

"Happy New Year, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto stopped hugging her. His hands were at her shoulders.

"…I love you…" She whispered and flushed.

"I love you too." He replied and he leaned down to catch her lips.

_No matter how bumpy the road before them may be, it would be surely a better year this time…_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**THE END**

_

* * *

**May you all have happy New Year!**_

**(Sorry...I forgot to put "THE END" XD)**


End file.
